scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Storm (Stormbreeze48) Storm first posted on the SAMB on January 13th, 2014. As the months passed she slowly started to get more active until she was posting a couple posts a day about every day by July. Currently she'll post a little bit during the week, and then explode with posts on the weekend due to excessive homework from school. She'll also go on posting sprees during the summer and various breaks too. Storm has somehow managed to remain relatively active on the SAMB for 3 years. Doomsdays She has stormy powers that come in handy during "Doomsdays", although Storm prefers to be a pacifist. She'll use certain gadgets and tools to make her opponents not want to fight her, or try and befriend them. When encountering an opponent, she'll try and talk them out of doing what their doing. Her main weapon is a bobcat, but there are hidden parts within her staff where it can turn into a grappling hook, flamethrower, water gun, laser pointer, and anything Storm can think of. In fact, from Storm's original dimension, she wasn't always the nicest either. Tragic backstory time! She grew up in a world, although strikingly similar to ours, had magic. And those with magic weren't treated very kindly. Storm(named Grace at the time) and her twin sister, Faith, gained their powers at a young age. Despite this, their pencil bags still loved them, although they were looked down upon at school. A couple years later, their parents died in a fire. After a miserable week with They moved to Colorado with their Uncle Jack. At school Storm and Faith were bullied for their magic. Storm slowly became more and more angry and would start picking fights in school, and got into arguments when her Uncle was around. Her Uncle grew to resent Storm because of her bad temper and her tendency to get sent to the principal's office. One day, Storm snapped, killed her Uncle, and after failing to convince Faith to join her, ran off. Faith was heartbroken, but when she moved in with her Aunt in California, her life turned around. She used her magic to stop a bully, and for once in her life people wanted to be her friend. Her Aunt Gwen was kind and overall just a great guardian. Meanwhile, Grace was still out there, and she would visit Faith when Gwen wasn't home. When Grace learned that Faith was having a much better life without her, she grew to be even more angry and unstable. She started going on killing sprees and killing people who cursed magic-users (although the people she killed liked to call them different, adult words). Faith knew it was her sister causing the death and despair across the country. After some reflection, Faith ran off to face her sister, knowing she was the only one who could stop her sister from this madness. Faith tried to talk to Grace, but Grace attacked her sister. Eventually the two ended up nearly killing each other, Faith doing it to protect the world, and Grace doing it out of anger. Faith survived because she fell into a river, and her water abilities brought her back to life. Meanwhile, Grace passed out and had a strange vision with a strange man in white robes, who brought her to the SAMB and gave her a second chance. Faith also had a vision with the man, who taught her how to user her magic to travel between dimensions so Faith could find her sister and make sure she wasn't terrorizing anyone ever again. Storm technically made a doomsday but it was with Bill Cipher and Storm would rather keep to using her own original characters, so it still happened I guess but it isn't canon, if that makes sense. In Storm's first doomsday, Lucky found a diary and read it to some SAMBers which slowly revealed Storm's past. However, it was from Faith's perspective, so everyone thought that Faith was Storm. Storm discovered the little pow-wow and immediately broke it up, and took the book back, but the group had already finished the diary.Later, Faith came through the portal, creating a storm in the air, hoping it would draw out Grace. Storm panicked at her sister's return, and she thought that Faith had become just as angry and murderous as she was. She ordered Lucky to gather all the SAMBers who were there before, realizing that it would be more dangerous to drag them into her family ordeal too late. Storm went off to find her twin, and hopefully talk it out. But when the SAMBers got there, they were ready to attack Faith, who they thought was Grace. Faith eventually managed to push them away, before confronting Storm and referring to her as Grace. After many tears, Storm and Faith eventually cleared some stuff up. Faith lived with Storm for a few days, but she longed to return to her old life. Even though she was sad about it, Storm decided to let Faith go, but not before building special inter-dimensional phones so the two could still communicate. Faith still visits Storm every now and then so they can catch up and enjoy each other's company. Gang Members Storm used to have a much larger gang, but due to the fact that she was never able to use all of them equally, she has it simplified down to 3 gang members at the moment. Scout He is Storm's spirit animal - a fox. He has orange fur, black ears, paws, legs, and a stripe on his tail. He has a white tail tip, and underbelly, chest, and muzzle. He likes coffee (for some reason) and rabbits. He's very loyal to Storm and is always worrying about her. He's more anxious around Lucky from her unpredictable nature and how she flaunts around with her powers. He's suspicious and very cautious, is normally serious, but can be sarcastic. However, he is very trusting and loyal to his close friends. Lucky She is a dark with fur that fades to white around her muzzle, paws, and underbelly with green eyes. She's normally joking, sarcastic, and mischievious. She can teleport and bend reality to her will. Lucky loves to mess with people, especially with her powers. One of her favorite victims to prank is Scout, who she also loves to tease. Cloudpuff This is probably one of my favorite OCs. He was inspired off of an assignment for school. Anyways, there is the Flufflepuff, whom he is heavily inspired off of. So imagine Flufflepuff, but he's white and looks like he's made out of clouds because he's so floofy. He has blue eyes. He tends to float everywhere very slowly as if he's in anti-gravity. He talks meeps that translate into a bit of broken english. However, if Storm is calling him he'll zoom to her aide in blur, no matter how many walls he may break in the process. He never seems to get hurt. He can also grow and shrink to carry people if needed. Like Steven's lion from SU, Cloudpuff has a secret little dimension inside himself. It's very fluffy and all white inside. In the center there's a tiny fluffy room with a TV, a couch, and some hidden rooms behind some fluff. One for a food supply, one for a bathroom (don't ask), and one for some gadgets and tools for doomsday missions. Cloudpuff is pretty friendly, but is clueless in the ways of humans. Quotes "Hmmmmm..." "Oh... That's nice..." "Exactly" "Woah" "God Loves You All!" "I like how our quotes are generic words or phrases that are completely taken out of context make no sense." "Look mom I'm magical." "I've suddenly decided to offically break any semblance of character, and delcare to the world that Bobcat is the bestest bean that ever existed. She didn't totally write this in. And she totally isn't declaring war. Never. She's too much of a sm0l bean for that." "Tempest, you are honestly the Bestest Prettiest Funniest Awesomest person ever I need thy autograph I Idolize you, I also has bad grammar." "'There's no chicken tenders left and there's no one for me to fight.'" (Kenzie's POV, Last Ones Standing RP) (i dunno if this really counts as a storm quote but ay im putting it in here anyways) Real-Life Storm In real life, Storm is an introverted, awkward 8th grader. She enjoys running around in her pjs at home complete with fuzzy socks, a blanket cape, and a stuffed animal sloth on her head. The sloth's name is Ernest. Sometimes she'll wear a pikachu jacket instead of the blanket cape. SAMB Accomplishments -Storm was the one who came up with the signature threads. She was inspired by the "I'm leaving@/thread number" in a couple of inactive MBer's signatures. It's one of her proudest achievements. -Storm and Cassy currently have the longest running chat thread at 75 pages as of now (and Eris has joined and became a regular poster on it). -Storm was the one who invented Fluffehtokens, an MB currency. Storm didn't think it would take off, as almost all SAMBers have the ability to summon everything they need through magic. However, in store threads, it's used. Fluffehtokens rain down from the sky (although they kinda just float down) so everyone gets fluffehtokens. Wallets are floating balls of fluff, and if you reach in you can pull out some fluffehtokens. Fluffehtokens are silver coins, with it being one centimeter thick, and the coin being indented with an "F" on it with a circle around the F. Storm might update the appearance of fluffehtokens sometime. As of writing this, Fluffehtokens were made at at least a year ago, so the appearances might not be exact. However, Storm is too lazy to check and because it's on the wiki, the appearance for a fluffehtoken is official. -When Storm was young and getting more and more active, she created the Username Temple. Basically Storm with no explanation whatsoever, would give you powers based on your username, that didn't have much of a variation and were often quite similar. She wonders if this lead to/inspired SAMBers having a boatload of magic and powers later on in the forum's history. -There was a period when there were very few SAMBers on here, just some very old oldies that most of the current SAMBers don't know nowadays (Ivory, Moon, Nox, Celest, Arrow - that group). Storm later found it a few years/quite a few months later and told the MB about it. It's been slowly growing in spurts ever since. (this really isn't an accomplishment but it kinda fits???) -Storm considers herself to be the SAMB's inventor (or one of them), after having created fluffehtokens and the signature thread extension. She once gave people magical tents that when you stepped inside it was practically a room of your house with everything you need, which does ruin the entire idea of camping, but it was popular for a little bit. 'Trivia ' -Storm had a backup account named ArrivingStorm18. This was because Storm forgot her password to her main account Stormbreeze48 and the email she used for her main account too. She would post on ArrivingStorm18 from her phone and other computers. Thankfully, the problem has been fixed and Storm remembers her password now. -Storm has nicknames for her nickname: Stormy, Stormeh, Stormy Wormy, Breeze, SW, South West, smol south west storm and Around. Some of them are used more commonly than others. -There was a time when Storm didn't say anything at the end of her posts. Then one day she started saying "Jesus Loves You All!" at the end of every posts. Then it changed to "God Loves You All!" at the end of every posts. She does it partly out of habit, because if she doesn't put something at the end of her post it feels weird. She also does it because she does want people to know that they're loved. -Storm has had an interesting experience typing this long wikia page out and talking about herself in 3rd person. -Storm hasn't been accepting friend requests recently (April 2017) due to an experiment. She wants to see if there's a max limit of friend requests you can get. Currently she has 43. -Storm has been banned twice for referring users to another website. -Storm, for some reason, likes to say that she eats writing. Have a tragic backstory? It's very delicious and juicy to her. She doesn't actually eat it, as that's impossible. Why does she say this? Nobody knows. Is "because its fun" a good enough reason? -Storm, Bobcat and Tempest were in an editing war, but Storm has decided to back out as she's tired of the weirdness on her page. -Storm has an animal jam account by the name of Silverfeather100, who is a non member wolf as of May 21st, 2017. -Storm also has a Wolf Quest account by the user of StormyWormy (wow, shocker). -Stormeh has been nicknamed Around by Apolaka, who is writing this and making it more formal so Around doesn't turn "around" and delete it. -She was/is shipped in #Stormcat with Bobcat. Both members like each other, but not in a romantic sense. Storm was also once shipped with Anti for a little bit, but neither of the members knew each other very well, so the ship quickly sank. -Storm has a Discord like the majority of people on here. Her username is StormyWormy#7352. Category:SAMBers Category:Active MBers Category:1st Generation Category:The Chat Squad